User talk:KidProdigy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 15:18, September 28, 2010 Heya Thanks for all the help! It's much appreciated since we have very few editors here at the moment. Pictures Hey I forgot to tell you this, Don't use pictures from Bublapedia or Serebii. because I have to delete them if they are. Thanks! :Okay. Just making sure. I don't like having to delete stuff. Anyways keep up the good work! Your back! Oh good, I've missed your awesome edits and I'm so glad you're back. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 21:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Eneminies to Bulbapedia What eneminess do you have to Bulbapedia . You must be jealous because you can't make a page big enough and this website is smaller and less known that bulbapedia . If you think you can make a page big enough tell me . I challenge you to make a big 'Pokemon Contests' page in a day . Challenge From Utkarsh Kumar . Oh yeh ! i Also saw 3 pages on this site and 50% writings had spelling mistakes . Why did u edit my page? Edit Hey, thanks for that edit, I ain't much of a grammar master... If you have time, you can look to the other episodes I added plot in! Energy X ∞ 22:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Plot Writer Congradulations, you're our new plot writer. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Episode articles. Start with OI001 and work your way from there. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit War Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Rainbow Shifter 13:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: PokéPower * You must have 800+ edits. * You can't be a sockpuppet account. * You must be active on this wiki for at least one month. Those are the requirements, the below link is a link to request for membership. Pokepower:Membership Re: Vandalism Thank you, but Jazzi already got there before me! Rainbow Shifter 17:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) A request When you link users to be blocked, could you link their contribution pages? It makes it easier to get to the blocks and to see the edits they made. It's not required, but it cuts out two extra steps. Thanks! – EnemyPeacemaker 19:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Request: Confirmed As you wished it, its done. :P :Please, just call me Slay. Reply Ah, good! Energy X ∞ 19:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Message Reply I left you another message on my talk page. Just want to remind you. ;) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 20:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I left another one. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 21:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Your Sandbox Okay thats the coolest thing I've ever seen. XP whenever you want to, uploading that for the games would be awesome! Anyways, just stopped by to say, Goodjob, keep up the good work. c: :Man, just like me when I joined, c: Glad to have you here, hopefully you'll be onboard soon. ::Yeah, being absent is okay, but I remember when one user asked for rights, and when he didn't get them he went absent for months. Template It fits quite well, I say its a go, and that it can be put in for all of the other games aswell. As for the show/hide, I won't know what to tell yah. I'll check into it. :I'll be darned if the wikia hadn't restarted, I would have been able to look through the recent edits until I found it. >.< Rollback You are now Rollback, congratulations! You are quite welcome. Requests for user rights Thanks for catching that! It was weird that I saw these names that I've never seen before in the recent changes. After checking the contributions I knew something was up. Thanks for being sharp and catching it. – EnemyPeacemaker 13:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) My edit on X and Y Actually it is true but "speculation" which is why I said it. There are mentions of pokemon dreams in HG/SS and then talking to them in B/W. For now I won't add it again until I find the evidence about it. Update: ok I found this http://imgur.com/vyFJyzU,9JvRT3o it does mention dreams and then in Gen V it had dream world. I'll ask an admin or something... 16:22, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned posts Thanks for helping! ^.^ -- I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 19:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC)